


do you want me (do you want me too?)

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: ‘!!!!!!!!!!!!’‘ARE YOU FOR REAL?!’‘I’M KUROO btw’‘ALSO I’M DEAD.’‘PLS BE REAL!’----------A White Day fic and (sort of) continuation ofi really (really...) like you





	do you want me (do you want me too?)

**Author's Note:**

> It's White Day so have some short (and hopefully sweet) fic. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

It took everything of Daichi to not just up and sprint away, while also holding himself from looking back, as the chorus of Bokuto and Matsukawa’s teasing Kuroo chases after him.

He’s still holding tight unto the straps oh his guitar, the worn material of it digging inside his palms, as how his teeth are making indents on his tongue. It’s his way of keeping the nervousness at bay that has been bubbling in his chest since he initially walked to their little group. It’s a good thing he went alone.

The embarrassment of delivering the telegram and singing it in front of Kuroo’s friends had been enough. He wasn’t sure how he would cope if his friends, who knew where the letter actually came from, had been there. They won’t let him live it down.

Then again… Daichi recalls the way Kuroo looked dazed and blushing, as he sang his heart out, had been all worthwhile. Daichi didn’t stop the wide grin that stretched in his face, creeping the people passing by him be damned.

He’s never done something of sort before. Confess in such manner, that is. But as much as it’s amusing to watch Kuroo fumble around him, he found himself getting rather impatient at waiting for him to make a move.

Daichi may have been dense at the beginning, and it actually took Moniwa telling him about how Kuroo acts around him, did he only realize it. But he’s done his fair share of flirting with Kuroo after that, to let the other know that his intentions are reciprocated well. But Kuroo… just didn’t seem to get it.

So, using his influence as member of the student council, he suggested that they do a singing telegram event and volunteered to be one of the messengers, under the guise that it would gather more support if they see a council member join in.

Only Moniwa, who’s been his listening ear ever since, knows the real (ulterior) motive behind his suggestion.

He’s also the only person inside the council meeting room, when Daichi gets back from his delivery.

“Hey! How did it go?” Moniwa asks, an excited smile on his face.

Daichi bites his lips, before letting a wide grin break out. “I did it!” He exclaims, lightly bouncing on the balls on his feet, jostling his guitar and making the small wings flutter behind him.

“Good for you! Congratulations on not being swallowed up by the ground.”

Daichi laughs at Moniwa’s comment. “Thanks. But I almost did get swallowed. I think his friends took a video of the whole thing. God, that was so embarrassing.” His last words have been muffled, as his hands are covering his face.

Moniwa just chuckles at his predicament. “I better secure myself a copy of that.” He grins when Daichi gives him a threatening look. “So what happens now?”

Daichi pauses, slowly brings his hands down with a sigh. “Well, hopefully he reads the note as soon as he can so he’ll know I actually invited him out for coffee. Or that he texts me or call me or… argh. I don’t know!” His head meets the table with a _thunk_.

“There, there.” Moniwa ruffles Daichi’s short hair. “I’m sure he’ll come around soon.”

As if on cue, Daichi’s phone beeps in succession, making him sit up straight and wiggling on his seat as he’s never fumbled for his phone this fast. Moniwa is already hovering beside him, as he slides his screen and opens the new messages he’s received.

‘ _!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ’

‘ _ARE YOU FOR REAL?!_ ’

‘ _I’M KUROO btw_ ’

‘ _ALSO I’M DEAD._ ’

‘ _PLS BE REAL!’_

Daichi and Moniwa share a laugh over it, despite Daichi’s flushing face.

“Don’t keep him waiting, Teenage Cupid.” Moniwa says with a chuckle, standing straight and giving Daichi some space.

Daichi laughs again. What a dork, he thinks, as he rereads the message, then types his reply and hits send.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
